Beep Beep Meow!
by John Fucking Egbert Please
Summary: Transported into a strange place by dave, what will John do? Oh no! he met a troll named Karkat vantas! He's grumpy and funny! story will be at least 15 ch long. they are all 13 just like the original hs.
1. Chapter 1

Eek, I'm trying to find a way to work with my other johnkat story! But I really wanted to work on another one! Not sadstruck this time. In this fic, everyone is 13 like in the actual homestuck. No wonder John's imagination is so huge OTL

_Thump_

John sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He whimpered when he felt a slight pain flare through his scalp. 'Ow ow ow!' The thirteen year old readjusted his glasses, trying to get used to the dark. It took him a good few minutes, but it was worth it.

He felt as if he was transported to a new planet, new adventures and treasures awaiting him! He had felt like one of those pokemon-mystery-dungeon protagonists! A smile crept up to his face. "Oh my gosh I have to tell Dave about this! He's going to be so ironically happ-!" The child covered his mouth. 'Foot steps? Oh and where am I?' before finishing his thought, he was pinned back down onto the floor, a sharp sickle-like blade ghosting above his neck.

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my fucking hive."

* * *

_Ping!_

TG: Egbert, I have some serious news.

EB: Yea? What happened? :B

TG: Okay. I just found something outside of my apartment. It looks like some sort of time machine thing. It looked all lonely out there in the fucking side of the apartment so I bought it in

EB: Whoa! Did you hook it up or turn it on?! Is it from our planet? Maybe aliens dropped it off as a sign! Oh my gosh this is so cool

TG: Yea well I did hook it up. I thought you should come over to turn the machine on with me, because shit like this can't be passed up my bro. Get your ass over here, bros gone to a club again which leaves me with a smuppet disaster.

EB: Hehehe, okie dokie. I'm going! Bye, see you in like five minutes!

TG: See ya.

[EctoBiologist has logged off.]

* * *

_Knock knock_

No one answered the door, leaving a impatient little john. He knocked a few more times, no answer. He finally opened the door and let himself in, as it was unlocked. 'Weird! I guess his bro forgot to lock before he left. That's not smart, you could get robbed.' John walked down the hall to a opened door.

"Hi Dave! So where is th- OHMYGOSH THIS IS SO COOL!" John exclaimed, holding his hands up on his cheek. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and wonder.

"I know, I was flipping around with the controls a bit. Come take a look, there's even a place where someone can stand to be transported." Shades propped up on his nose, the ironically cool strider looked at John expectantly.

"Seriously?! I can try this?" John squealed, excitement flooding his high pitched voice. The boy walked up to the round circular slab of stone. Wait a minute. Where would he go? Would there be a way back? He bit his lip, the overbite of his large front teeth digging into the soft skin.

"Dave, I don't know about this anymore.." He called out, looking a bit worried. Dave just rolled his eyes under the black lens.

"Egbert, did YOU out of all people just say that?" He emphasized the 'you' making John cringe a bit.

"I dunno, where will this thing even take me?" He said back, locking ocean blue eyes to black expressionless screens.

"That's what were about to find out, pooplord." John giggled at this, his worries and concerns sailing away on a little boat. "Hehe, your right! I'll get back anyways, plus earth isn't THAT big! I'll probably swim back to our city or something." He trailed on, a gleeful grin on his face.

"That's the John I know." The albino smiled, pulling down a few levers and pushing some buttons. They all seemed to be written in a different language. Maybe it was from overseas? John shivered. The thought of traveling on his own had made him feel like a man. Maybe even manly as Nic Cage! He was snapped out of his thoughts by a blinding light engulfing his lower half of his body.

"Whoa. Egderp, do you feel anything? Your flashing like a fucking sun!" Dave shielded his eyes with his arms.

"I don't kno-WHOA! DAVE LOOK IT'S WORKI-" The young boy was cut off by a big rumble, and he was gone. Bringing his arms down from his face, Dave's jaw nearly dropped. 'This junk was real? What the..'

"Shit."

* * *

"Ow ow owwww.." John whined, holding the back of his head with both arms. His body felt unusually heavy. His back felt like it was laying on a hard tiled floor. "Where am I?" He thought out loud, rubbing his eyes. The boy sat up, trying to get used to his surroundings. It looked like he was in a bathroom, inside a red bumpy bathtub. His head felt like it had been stabbed in the back. He whimpered and blinked back a few tears. Nic Cage would never cry in a situation like this! Be a man!

_Thump_

_Thump_

'huh?' John covered his mouth, trying to listen to what sounded like footsteps.

"Is anyone ther-" He was stopped by a sharp sickle, blade almost cutting into his neck. The boy's breath hitched. Beads of sweat had started to fall down his face. Gulping, he looked up. His wide crystal blue eyes met with grey fierce ones. But there was something wrong. 'Did people have yellow eye backgrounds?' The child thought. 'No way..' He looked up again. A nasty glare met his innocent vision.

"Who the fuck are you." A threatening growl crept up out of the bo- wait a minute, what is this thing? It had light gray skin and orange-ish little..candy corns (?) on its head. It looked pretty human except for those features. He wore a black turtle neck with a sideways "69" on it. Seeing this, John giggled, forgetting that he was under a sharp sickle. Blood trickled down from his throat. The boy winced, unable to hold back a whimper. Bright red drops started grooving it's way down the sharp weapon onto smooth grey hands.

_Clink_.

What the actual fuck. This thing had red blood, just like me.. The troll thought, examining the streaks on his palms. He looked back to the pink boy underneath him, who seemed to be sniffling and whimpering. 'What a fucking grub…' Somehow, he didn't think of John as a threat.

'What the fuck am I thinking..'

John felt pressure being released from his neck and sat up, clutching it. He bit his bottom lips, eyes watering a little. He opened his eyes, seeing the dark character gawking back at him, as if he wanted to say with his mind a big-

"What the fuck."

John looked up from under his eyelashes, jet black hair resting on his forehead. He looked down onto his hands. It was coated in a red hue. Panicking, he started to let tears drop onto his face. "W-what happened?! I-it hurts.." He sniffled, clutching his neck again. He felt searing pain crawling up.

"Mmf!"

He was shut up by a towel being thrown into his mouth. "Shut your breath hole you fucking wiggler before I really slice your worthless head off." He felt himself being hauled off to another room. He can't help but to whine a little against the back of the stranger. Karkat stiffened a bit. His shoulders were damp with childish tears. 'Great, now I have to fucking wash the red off my fucking sweater..' He thought. He sat the crying pile of mess onto the couch, walking away to get the first-aid kit. When he came back, he was faced with a sleeping bag of snot.

"Get the fuck up, nookwiff." He waited for a response. None came back.

"Hello? Alternia to fucking pink ape, get your ass up!" He snapped, flinging his hands in the air to emphasize his anger. No use though, the child was sound asleep. 'fucking wiggler..' he grumbled, opening the small box. He took out some alcohol and a puffy piece of treatment strip, dampening the object with the medical fluid. He Turned the boy so that he'd face him:

John had the most peaceful face he'd ever seen, eyes fluttered shut and a small smile edged onto his lips. His cheeks were protted with a few freckled, a slight pink tinting them. He felt his stomach flutter when he heard a small content sigh from it. 'What the hell am I thinking?' He thought, snapping back to what he was doing in the first place. He dabbed the child's wound, causing the latter to shiver and frown. After a few more pokes and prods with the damp material, he wrapped his neck in some gauze. He sighed, cleaning up. He glanced back to the boy, meeting wide azure eyes.

* * *

John stirred, feeling a little constriction on his neck. He was able to breathe though, and that's all he was worried about at the moment. His eyes fluttered open and met yellow- I mean, grey eyes. Man, the yellow was pretty cool though. He wiggled his nose a bit, seeing if this was a dream. He sneezed, causing the other to raise a brow. Giggling, John sat up.

"Where am I? Who Are you? Did I get transported to Asia? Or maybe to the Arctic! This is so cool! Thanks for saving my life! Even though you WERE the one to actually harm it." John said, his voice back to a high happy tone. He was met with a silence for a while. Looking up, he finally heard a response.

"One. What the fuck is an Asia and arctic? Two. Your on Alternia, my home planet. And Three, YOU were the one who crawled into my ablution trap, making a fuss in MY hive. Who the fuck are YOU, human?" Karkat snapped, anger and loath coating his voice. John flinched at the mad tone and whimpered, feeling frightened.

"Uhm, well my names John Egbert and I.." He trailed off, thinking about what happened. Oh right!

"I was at Dave's house because he found a..what was it again? OH! A TRANSPORTING MACHINE! And we wanted to try it out so I hopped in and…"

John's face turned pale, realizing the situation he's in. He scoot back to the arm of the couch. How will I get back? What's going to happen to me? Are these people going to experiment on me, or even maybe kill me?! Will they eat my organs and brains as food? Oh god! The imagination that the boy had would make any grown adult face-palm.

"The fuck? Well then, Egbert human, how'd you suppose trying to explain why you were in my hive?" He lowered his tone to a soft, but still aggressive manner. John felt this and lightened up a bit. 'Maybe he isn't a bad alien guy. Still an alien though!' The thought made him giggle, causing the "alien" to glare at him. He shrank into his shoulders, cowering away from him.

"What's so funny, fuckass I could fucking cull you right here you hive invading piece of fuck" John poked his head out and smiled at the angry troll. The alien may have a grouchy side, but he felt a warm part edged onto his cold crusty heart. Maybe they could become friends!

"Well, I came here by a transporting machine I guess! I didn't know where it would take me. Another planet you say? This is so cool! What's your name and species?" He said, scooting up to face the troll. He felt a little safe, a feeling stating that he wasn't in danger's reach. He poked his nose, earning a slap on his hands.

"Keep yourself away from me, pitiful being. My names Karkat. Karkat vantas." He answered, eyeing the boy cautiously. "I'm a troll." He finished. Then his lips curled into a deathly smile.

"I am also your god. The one who has created your universe, the one who has let you survive the wiggler hole and who has provided you the strength in your useless limbs to keep you moving through your pathetic life."

"Well then Car Cat, Beep beep meow!" John piped, nuzzling his head on the crabby man's side. Karkat tensed.

"GET OFF ME DON'T TOUCH ME. I AM YOUR GOD, YOU WILL RESPECT MY FUCKING HIGH ASS." He shouted, trying to pry the boy's grip off. Being the stubborn kid John is, he wouldn't budge.

"Get. Off, you fucking bulgeli-" Karkat was cut off by a beaming pair of blue eyes. They shined to him, almost captivating his soul. Wait, how is that fucking possible.

"I hope we can be good friends, because I don't know anyone on this 'Alternia'. You seem nice!" He chirped, looking up through his locks of hair. A light pink dusted on Karkat's face, making him look away. He grew tired of the constant plucking of the boy's fingers, so he just let them be. In fact, he let him hug him. It felt..Nice.

"Whoa, fuck no." he said out loud, facepalming himself. 'Get it together you fuck.'

* * *

The troll felt a pair of hands on his head. John was stroking his hair, chubby fingers gliding through locks of dark messy hair. He stayed like that for a while, indulging in the intricate feeling until he felt the boy brush against his horns. Those goddamn short horns.

"Hey karkat, what are these? I thought they were candy corns. It's a little earth candy if you didn't know, hehe." He rubbed the little nubs on Karkat's head. Almost instantly, John felt a limp body on his chest, pushing his own back onto the couch. Giggling, he kept rubbing them. They were bright against the night, almost like the nightlights in his room!

"Hehe! Karkat did you just pur?" John asked, suppressing a laugh. Then an idea struck him- what if these things on his head were ACTUALLY candy corn?! And that they popped back if you ate them?! Whoa! The boy brought his lips to the horn, sucking on it. Karkat pushed out a half groan..or maybe more like a moan.. and nudged his head to get a better angle at the child's mouth. A big shiver wracked through his body, a dark blush crawling over his cheeks.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He drawled out, panting a bit.

"dish doeshnt chaste like cangi corn." He said, pulling away disappointed. A line of saliva connected, being broken off by a strand of Karkat's dark hair. He felt a tight grip on both of his wrists. Looking up at the person above him, he blinked. Cold strong eyes pierced through him, a ragged breath flowing from him. John winced, feeling the intensity of hate that flew out to him.

"Don't you ever dare do that again, human. I swear I will kill you right on spot. I will hear you scream in agony as I strike my sickles through your putrid pink fragile human body.I will watch your red blood pool and paint pictures with it." He growled. His tone was very serious, just like a threat. A death threat!

John started shaking, feeling frightened of this side he just met. "I-I'm sorry. I-I won't d-do it again.." He said, whimpering. He was trying to hold back tears, which was failing miserably. Gosh John, get it together! Today you turned 13!

He felt hot water drip stream down his face and snot trying to choke him. Seeing this, Karkat tsk'ed and looked away, pulling back. Seeing John cry would make his chest twist in a way, as if he were holding back an agonizing scream. Scratching the back of his head, he spoke up.

"Stay here fuckass." He stood up and walked down the hall, opening a closet. He pulled out about four blankets and three pillows. When he walked back, he saw the child glaring at him. Well, trying to anyways. He looked like a spoiled brat that was trying to scold a parent. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Fucking wiggler."

He sat down besides John, who was now giving him the stink eye. He had his legs pulled up to his chest and his face was forward, which left the corner of his eyes to be his only place to win this so called 'war'.

John just kept his excuse of a 'glare' and tried to keep his eyes open. A few more seconds and he blinked, holding his hands over his eyes in defeat. They were dry, maybe even as dry as the dessert!

"This is so unfair Karkat, I kept looking at you since you went down the hall!" He whined, flopping back onto the troll's lap. Karkat just smirked, basking in his intelligence. He then smacked down a pillow onto John's face, causing the boy to Squirm. Throwing the pillow aside, John grinned at him, showing his buckteeth. They were cute in a way..wait now, what the fuck was that. Get. It. To. Gether. You are Karkat Vantas, the leader. You will NOT be flushed by this petty excuse of a living creature.

Wait. Flushed? No. Out of question. Never. But he couldn't hold back that tiny warm smile that had tried to worm itself onto his face. Quickly hiding it with a scowl, he turned his head away.

"Ooooooh! Karkat you smiled! Your such a soft rock." John teased, poking the troll's chin.

"How in the fuck is a rock soft you dumbass." The boy just started laughing, saying something about being tough on the outside and being a mushy piece of applesauce on the inside. This didn't interest him, as he didn't get the applesauce shit he was spewing out.

Karkat groaned, glancing at John's form. The boy was laying down, draped across his lap. His shirt was rised a bit, showing off his some of his creamy hips.

"Carrrr Catttt beeeeep beep myurrrrr" John slurred, giggling a bit. He tried to get the troll's attention, because he felt uncomfortable with him looking at his lower tummy. Frowning, John sat up, not knowing that their heads would hit.

"FUCK! What the actual fuck Egbert. Fuck fuck fuckkkk." Karkat seethed, holding his forehead.

"Owww..Well sorry! You were being a butt." John groaned, a little whine itching onto his voice. He rubbed the red spot on his head, cursing childish words in his head. When he brought his hands down, he saw that Karkat was still holding onto his mini-wound.

"Aw, I'm sorry Karkles!" He said, scooting closer. Karkat just glared at him through his hands. The child just smiled at him, trying to lift the angry troll's mood. Well that didn't work. John bit the bottom of his lips, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Karkat, don't cry." He whimpered.

"I am not going as low as to crying you little fucking nookstain. I am not a wiggler, unlike you." John just chuckled under his breath and stood on his knees. Pulling away the troll's hands, he placed his lips onto his forehead. Staying there for what seemed about a minute, he pulled away. A small blush stained his cheeks.

"uhm. My mom used to kiss my head when I got headaches." He tried to explain, not wanting the troll to get ideas.

Well, he would anyways. The boy kept telling himself that he would be sexier than a smuppet in nothing but an apron, thinking that he'll get all the girls in his middle school. A sly smile etched his lips, turning it into a grin. He liked the idea of women flopping to him, it sounded pretty damn awesome, even though he was only in seventh grade.

Karkat just stared at the boy, feeling a bit of relief on his forehead. 'What the fuck? It worked?' He thought, a red dusted on his face. Damn. He pushed John back onto the couch, throwing the pillows and blankets onto him. Just as he stood to walk away, he felt a pair of hands grab onto his sleeve. Looking back, he saw a pouting John.

"Can you stay here with me? I don't like to sleep alone, especially without a nightlight. And really not in a strange aliens house, far far away from my home." He said, a wary smile on his face. Karkat grumbled under his breath. 'This thing is such a needy little bastard.'

When Karkat layed down on the couch, he pulled John up to his chest. Feeling the boy wiggle on him, he growled. John tensed a bit, breathe hitching.

"Stop moving you fucking moron. Weren't you the one who wanted this." John relaxed into the troll's arms. He was right, but felt like a big baby in his hold. He was not a baby!

"Yea but you treat me like a baby! Or, I guess wiggler in your language." He whined, hiding his face in the troll's neck.

"That's because you are, bulgelick."

"What's a bulgelick? And a nookstain? And an ablution trap? And a hive? And a wiggler? You sound so funny!" John giggled.

Karkat groaned. "Shut the fuck up and sleep, fuckass."

* * *

A few minutes later, he felt slow breathing. Smiling to himself, his breathing pace also slowed to a slumber pace.

He felt as if he wanted to protect this child from the cruel fuckery that is called 'the world'. Hugging John tighter, he fell asleep.

* * *

So do you like the story so far? I kinda want to make it like 40 chapters long..thats a bit much though lol! Don't worry, I'll update. Reviews will keep my confidence up! :D thank you for reading. Wait for the next!


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat grunted. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to be held down a bit by a sleeping John.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled, throwing John off of him and onto the ground. He stood up, grabbing his sickles in a stance he used for fighting. John just groaned and blinked a few times, adjusting his glasses. When he saw Karkat, his eyes widened.

* * *

"Karkat? W-what the heck!" He exclaimed, shaking a bit.

"What the heck? WHAT THE FUCK. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY-" Then it all flew back into his head. This human had transported 'magically' into his hive last night.

"fuuuuuuck." He groaned, flopping back up to the couch. He glanced at John, who was now in the corner of the room, shaking. Karkat sighed and mentally face-palmed. He walked over to John, crouching down at him and looked down to his feet.

"I'm sorry I just..FUCK!" he shouted, throwing his fist to the side of the wall. John tensed, his eyes wide and scared. That look that he got had pierced through him. He hated it. He hated how he looked so fragile and afraid, he just wanted to hug him and hold him and..Oh fuck not again.

"Don't. Don't be afraid you little fuck." Karkat almost whimpered. The child looked back at him, a slow smile crawling up. 'Even if he's a ball of angry Karkat, I want to be his friend.' He thought, crawling up to the troll. He poked at Karkat's side, wanting to get his attention. That's when he heard a knock-knock. His eyes brightened.

"Karkat! You hear that? I'll go get it!" Before the troll could protest, John jumped up and ran past the stairs. When he reached the door, he opened it slowly. Almost as if it was one of those action suspense movies. He gawked. There was a tall troll with super pointy horns (They almost looked like a goats!) and black messy curly-ish hair, wearing dark grey face paint around his eyes and mouth. The tall man just smiled at him, expression lazy and his pointed teeth baring. John heard a squeak and looked behind the tall man, seeing another troll. This one had HUGE horns and a really fuzzy cool Mohawk. He was also in a wheelchair, looking down at his fumbling hands.

"hey there little bro, do you have any idea where my best motherfucker is?" The clown slurred, snapping John's gaze back to him. A grin crossed his lips.

"KARKAAAAT! YOU HAVE SOME GUEEESTS!" John yelled, excitement filling his voice. He wanted to meet these trolls. Maybe they were nice! 'Nicer than the grumpy grump I hope!' He thought, giggling underneath his hands.

"I'm right here, fuckass." Karkat groaned, taking his hands off of his ear. He glanced up at the tall troll and back to the shorter. Sighing, he opened the door for them, letting the two in.

"Why the fuck are you two here."

"Oh uhm, sorry Karkat! Gamzee said he wanted to spend time with his um, best friend, and so he dragged me along.." He trailed off, feeling a little rude. The shy troll looked up to see a young pink looking boy with big thick frames perched on his nose. His eyes were sky blue, pure innocent orbs. 'A highblood..' He thought, trying to avoid the child's gaze. Then it struck him-

Wait a minute. I-is this a.. Human?!

'I am going to hit something if the first thing that these idiots spew is going to be about the human.' Karkat predicted. He was unintentionally growling under his breath.

"K-Karkat, uhm. W-who's that?" The meek looking troll asked, avoiding john's excited gaze. Karkat face palmed and grunted.

"A human." He stated simply.

"Whoa there motherfucker! A Human? What the motherfuck! How'd he get here?!" Gamzee exclaimed, a big grin on his face. He had bent down to eye level, staring at john. He was intrigued by his eye color. When John poked him in the nose, the troll just laughed and honked.

"Hey little bro, my names gamzee. Honk. Nice to meet you" He slurred, looking happy. The child just smiled a bright, cheerful smile and nodded.

"You too Gamzee! My names John Egbert. Who're you, little buddy?" John asked, pushing passed the two trolls. He made his way to the long horned troll.

"Oh! I'm uhm, Tavros." The troll squeaked out, a small meek smile on his face. John's eyes brightened. He looked so cute!

"Hiya Tav, I hope we can be friends!" He exclaimed, poking the said troll in the right cheek. Tavros just giggled a bit and grinned.

"Ok you two douchenuggets, stay away from eachother." Karkat growled, pulling John away. John glared at him the best he could, hoping that a little of his irritation etched onto the said troll.

"Oh sorry Karkat, uhm..I wasn't trying come onto your matesprit or anything, he seems really um, nice! In a friendly way uhm, of course!" The crippled troll said, showing a meek smile.

"What's a mate sprint?" John asked curiously. Gamzee just chuckled.

"Little bro, come on! A matesprit, mmeightt, sprr iiiit. Is a special someone that you want to be with for the rest of your life. The one troll that you have red feelings for. The one you love." He said, smiling slyly at Karkat. He earned a hard glare from the said troll.

John's face turned red and his ears tinted pink.

"I-I'm not a homosexual!" He shouted, scrambling out of Karkat's arms. The group just stared at him as if he said something foreign.

"What's a homosexual?" synchronized! They said it all together! John sighed and covered his face with both hands. ' I really don't want to explain this..'

"A homosexual is uhh, like when a boy troll likes another boy troll.." He mumbled. He looked up from his fingers to see a laughing Gamzee and tavros.

"What's so funny?" He asked, curious.

"They have a word for that in your language?" Tavros giggled. "In Alternia, gender doesn't matter!" He said it so simply. John plopped himself down onto the floor, hiding his face in his knees. 'This is so embarrassing..'

* * *

A few more conversations with the trolls later, John was already easing onto them. They were really nice, especially Tavros. He was like that little brother friend that you can count on! He was in the kitchen with them, mixing a bowl of strange brown sugary stuff. They were making cakes!

Karkat just plopped himself on the couch, peering at them from a pillow. He was lost in his thoughts.

'He might be able to pass bye as a skin condition, but his blood can't be seen. We're going to get culled if that happens..' He was broken from thoughts when he heard a loud crash.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKASSES DOING?" He shouted. When he reached the kitchen, he face-palmed.

John was on the ground, cake mix on his head. Strange enough, the boy was giggling. Tavros had helped him up, Gamzee shoving a pan in the oven. He had flour and mix all over him! What were they making anyways? This was, in Karkat's mind, complete idiocy.

* * *

"Do you guys like to listen to music?" John asked, going back to stirring the thick baking dough. The room was awfully quiet with a few exceptions of bowl clanking and small talk.

"Yea! Of course, it's awesome!" Tavros piped, looking down to his bowl. 'What a shy little turtle!' thought John. Smiling, the child put the bowl down and ran to the bathrooms. When he came back with clean hands, he dug into the pockets of his shorts.

"Oh my gosh! I actually have my phone with me!" He almost screamed, causing the trio to look at him. John had a huge grin on his face as he swished his fingers through many upbeat songs. Aha! He found one of his favorites, Homewrecker. He smiled as he sat his phone down. It began to play into the intro.

"Tehehe, this is a song I really like! I found it with my friend Dave before I was transported here!" He chirped, going back to his baking. He was swinging his head a little to the song, too endorsed in the fun he's in to care.

"'Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker~!" He sang, spinning on his heels. Gamzee just laughed when John fell to the ground, the mix plopping onto the child's head. Again.

"Ewww!" John whined, feeling goopy thick liquid drooping onto his nose. Tavros started to giggle, holding out a hand to help him.

"John, pay attention to what your doing! You'll get hurt!" He said, hauling the boy onto his lap. John smiled at him and patted the trolls head.

"You're a good friend Tavie!" John chimed, trying to spread his giddiness to the others. Tavros just smiled back at him. He felt a bit more confident when he was with John.

* * *

Karkat walked over to them and scowled.

"What fuckass your- Oh my gog." FACEPALM x2! Whoa. Haven't seen those in a while! Anyways, John looked like he had beige mud all over his head. It was down onto his scalp and sliding out onto his cheeks.

"Karkat I need to use thebath- or, I think ablution trap. Hehe! What a weird name." He giggled, then stopped remembering the nasty goop on him. The mix was dripping down his neck! Karkat smirked.

"Fucking wiggler go use it then." John's grin came back on his face as he rushed to the bathroom.

A few seconds later he came back looking down again.

"I don't know how to turn the water thing on.." He said, eyes begging for help. The troll grumbled under his breath and grabbed John's wrist, leading him back down the hall. Turning the water on, he sat on the toilet seat. He looked at John expectantly, a scowl itching onto his face.

"W-what! No way! I'm not going to take a bath with you watching me!" He whined, a red overtaking his face. Karkat sighed, holding his forehead.

"Listen up, fuckass. I don't want anything broken or damaged and when I say that I mean it. You're a human, I don't know what kinda of moronic idioctic things you will try to attempt, so I will be watching you." A growl had began to grow in the back of his throat. John just pouted, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. He reluctantly started to strip, an idea popping into his head.

"Hehehe, Karkat look! I'm a stripper from one of those gentlemen's club! Hehe!" He said, slowly peeling off his clothing, layer by layer. Karkat's jaw nearly hit the floor, gazing hungrily at the boy. When he reached his underwear, he hesitated.

'hmm.. I don't want to show my peepee. That's only for the pretty ladies!' John thought, looking around the small room.

"Well? Go on." Karkat said, unconsciously drooling a bit. John saw this and shivered.

"Ewww your drooling over me!" he said, playfully poking the troll's nose.

"Am not, I'm waiting for you to get in the damn water so we can get this over with with." He snapped.

John's eyes brightened when he saw a small towel on the rack beside him. Grabbing it, he covered up his private area and took off his briefs. Karkat frowned disappointedly.

Splsih

Splosh

John had finally wormed his way into the hot water, sighing contently. Karkat just kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking, trying to get as much of John's body into his mind. Wait, what? No. Yeesssss. He couldn't help but to blush a little. The boy was adorable.

* * *

"Karkat! Can you wash my haairrrr pleaaase?" He heard a pleading whine through the room. Turning his head torwards the tub, he saw a full john. Well, except for his.. Well. Anyways, karkat grunted and knelt down besides the boy, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from off the side of the wall. He scowled when he felt the cold thick liquid landed on his palms. He kneaded the soap into the child's hair, earning a couple of cute mewls.

"This feels awesome!" John squeaked, letting his eyes shut. He was about to fall asleep but was interrupted by a jet of water on his head.

"Nooo" John whined, now keeping his eyes tight. He hated the idea of getting soap in his eyes. Once the water stopped, he shook his head from side to side furiously, wanting to get some on karkat.

"YOU FUCKASS, WHAT THE HELL!" Karkat barked, shielding his eyes with his arms. John giggled and stopped, bangs drooping over his vision.

"Hehe! My dad saids I should cut my hair, but I like it the way it is." He chanted, wiggling his toes. They looked really weird after staring at them for a while.

"John sit up." The troll said, lathering some sort of blue..Body wash? On a loofa. John smiled and complied. But he had to admit, he felt strange when the troll touched him, almost nice. His stomach would feel like there were butterflies in it. Lifting the child's arms up, Karkat scrubbed at his elbows, moving up and down to get his entire arm. After finishing both upper limbs, he moved onto his his small back.

John's shoulders weren't exactly.. Well, manly. They seemed a bit feminine and rounded, more than strong and broad. It was sort of cute in a way. Karkat shook his head and grumbled, trying to shake the thought away, even if it wouldn't stop the blush growing on him. After enough suds had began to built on the boy's back, he moved onto his chest. Strange, they had two little pink buds.

"What in the fuck are those?" The troll asked, curiosity filling his tone. He moved up to it and poked it, causing John to suppress a giggle. Looking up at the boy's face, he poked it again. This time the nubs were a bit more stiff. Now John had started laughing freely. Shaking this off, He slowly took the sud-filled loofa and scrubbed gently at his upper front. Inching torwards his belly, he noticed there was a hole, well maybe a slit.

"That's my belly button! And what you just poked two times were my manly nipples!" John exclaimed, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Shut your low ass up, I don't have time for this." Karkat mumbled. Then he remembered that there was a towel draped over the child's crotch. He slowly reached for it, only to be stopped by a weak hold.

"N-no! I can wash that myself!" John said. His tone was desperate, almost as if he was pleading. Karkat then smirked.

"What are you hiding, Egbert?" He asked playfully, trying to tug at the towel.

"W-wait no! Stop! Go away get out! I'll finish myself! Gosh Karkat, I'm not a homo!" The boy shouted, embarrassment in his tone. His cheeks were flushed red. Karkat just glared at him, for a second John swore he saw hurt in his eyes. The troll got up and left without saying anything.

* * *

'Finally!' John thought, drooping back into the now lukewarm water. Well, he couldn't really blame the troll. He probably didn't have ALL the same body parts as himself. Hehe. Finishing up, he began to rinse himself off.

"Now I'm shiny clean!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his damp raven locks. He climbed out of the tub, feeling around for a towel. His hands came contact to a big fluffy white one; wrapping himself in it, he walked out to the living room.

"Hey little bro, welcome back" Gamzee honked, snickering.

"What's so funny?" John asked, confused. Did he miss a spot? Was there soap still on him? Hmm..

"Uhm.. J-John.. Your bulge is out.." Tavros muttered, averting his eyes from the human.

"Bulge? What's a bulge?" John said, walking closer to the trio. Gamzee just turned around and started laughing.

"So that's what you were hiding. Interesting.." Karkat was now glancing at.. OH MY GOSH!

"OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T..STOP LOOKING! Oh gosh oh gosh.." John whimpered.

He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Tavros looked back at him, feeling a bit guilty of saying anything. When John finished, he was lead into a room by Karkat. The guest room. Said troll pushed him onto the bed and walked over to a dresser, digging around for something that John could wear. Well, he can't really choose because all he had were the same cancer signed sweaters. Throwing John a pair of slightly smaller boxer's and top, he sat down at the edge next to the human.

"You can wear those for now." He muttered, gazing at John from the corner of his eyes. The boy's shoulders were tinted a light pink.

"Thanks! Can you um.. Look away for a minute?" John asked, timid and embarrassed. He didn't want the troll to see him change into the boxers because of the earlier situations. Karkat complied and turned his head torwards the door. After about what seemed like two minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Snapping his head back to the- Whoa. Oh my fucking gog, John looked so adorable. The sweater was oversized, making the sleeves droop over his hands. The boxer's barely clung onto his hips, showing a bit of skin.

* * *

"Hehe. I like you! Your one of my bestest friends!" John commented, getting Karkat's attention. He was about to say something until he felt himself being pushed onto his back. A pair of warm lips met his.

"Mmnn!" John whimpered, pushing the troll away. His efforts were in vain though. It seems that the trolls were stronger than the humans!

Karkat finally pulled back, earning a weak slap on his cheek. He growled.

"W-what was that for? I'm not a homosexual, remember?" John's face was flushed red. The boy was trying to wiggle out from under him, only to be held down even firmer.

"You said you liked me, I heard you." Karkat said back, locking his eyes onto blue ones. They seemed so pure and innocent.

"Well yea! Not in, well.. You know. This way." John muttered, looking down at his fiddling hands. When he looked back up he met a hurt expression.

"Fine. I get it, I'm unlikeable!" Karkat gritted his teeth and pulled away, sitting on the edge of his bed. He stood up only to be stopped by a hand on his.

..

"I'm sorry Karkat, I didn't mean to say anything mean, It's just.. I really do like you, but I don't think I like you like that.. yet." The child turned red at the last word, looking away. He found the pillows on that layed on the headboard a bit more interesting. He bit his lip. There was a lot of tension in the room and he could feel it. Karkat sensed this and scowled, not wanting things to be awkward with him and John. The troll lifted the boy up and layed him down inside the covers of the bed. John looked up at him from under his lashes as he tried to get situated under the sheets. Karkat just gazed at him from above, both hands pinned down on each side of the child's head.

"Hehe, It's still noon, Karkles." John whispered. 'Why was karkat so quiet?' He thought. 'Usually he'd be yelling at me or calling me odd names!'

The boy was broken from his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm lips against his forehead. A warm feeling spread through himself. What was it called? Why did he feel like this whenever the troll had near him or touch him? It was strange. It's as if he was made to feel like this against the other. John felt heat rush to his face. It felt nice, actually, kinda comforting. His eyelids fluttered close. 'hehe, I wouldn't mind if we were like this forever..' John thought, dozing off.

Karkat pulled back, looking down at a sleeping John. His cheeks were a deep red, and his mouth a slightly open. Where he had kissed him had a little red spot. 'Cute little fuck.' He thought to himself, smiling. He couldn't help it. He felt as if John was ment for him, as if all he's lived for has been awarded by this young boy. As if. The troll laid down besides John, pulling the boy closer. Arms wrapped around the latter's waist, he fell into a light dream.

* * *

"Hey Gamzee.. John and Karkat have been gone for a while, huh?" Tavros said, a wary smile on his face.

"Tavbro if your so worried we can go check on them." Gamzee said, pushing the disabled troll down the hall. When they walked by the guest-room door, they stopped.

"O-Oh! Well, this is so cute!" Tavros almost squealed, remembering to keep his voice down. He might wake them up! Gamzee just chuckled and closed the door lightly, not wanting to disturb them.

"Why don't we go and do that Tavbro? Let's go home." He smirked, seeing Tavros flush a bright orange. They both left, leaving the house with just the two sleeping souls in peace.

* * *

Hurhuhruhrhuhuhruher u leik? Tell me what you think in the reviews! And no Karkat is not a pedophile, he is also 13. In his 'sweeps' lol, I just like calling John a child because he's so innocent and acts like one.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ohmygoshohmygosh' John thought, face red. His face was only about two inches apart from Karkat's sleeping one. He started to wiggle uncomfortably, trying to get out of the troll's hold. This only caused Karkat to pull him closer. His face was so happy! Well, maybe not happy, more… content? His brows weren't furrowed like usual but he still had a slight frown. Tehe! John giggled. 'If only Karkitty would always be like this!'

* * *

John reached up to pole at the troll's forehead. Karkat opened one eye.

"What are you doing." He asked, voice heavy and groggy. Hehe!

"I'm just poking you. Your fun to poke!" John smiled at him, blue eyes shining. The boy then poked Karkat's nose two times and brought up his hands to pull his cheeks into a smile.

"Beep beep meow!" He giggled, seeing Karkat's forced grin. It looked so funny! The troll rolled his eyes and sat up. His hair was as messy as Gamzee's!

"Hehe, Karkat your hair is so poofy! It looks like you took Gamzee's hair!" Karkat grumbled. Something about handing him a brush? Oh! There was a brush on the bedside table. John quickly got up to grab it and crawled over to the troll. He was now behind Karkat, standing on his knees and combing the bristles through the crabby kid's thick hair.

"I didn't say you had to brush it fuckass." Karkat mumbled, looking at John from the corner of his eye. The child was grinning contently, humming a tune. He liked this moment and enjoyed it, until John had accidentally bumped onto one of his horns. Karkat felt a visible shudder rack through his body. Seeing this, John smiled deviously and started to knead one on the center of his palms. Karkat started growling at him but was drowned in mewls and shaky breathing.

"Karkat does this feel good? You look like your enjoying it." John playfully teased, now bringing his other hand up to massage the other one.

"Fuck.. GGog damnit Egbert s-stop.." He barely choked out the words. He couldn't handle it anymore. The troll flipped John onto the bed. He hovered over him, ghosting his lips against the boy's neck.

"K-karkat ok ok I'll stop!" John whimpered, a red shade taking his cheeks. It felt so.. Weird. Really weird. But it felt so good! He didn't want it to stop, but he wanted to protect his no homo pride! John bought up his hands to push against karkat's chest, but was stopped. Karkat had grabbed both with one hand and held them up above his head. Now John was really uncomfortable.

"S-stop- Karkat?" John spoke softly, trying to get the troll's attention. When the troll finally looked up from his neck, John knew something was wrong. His eyes were different.. Something was in them. An emotion or feeling that he didn't quite understand.

"Karkat your acting weird." John whined, trying to pull his hands from the above's grasp. Karkat just ignored his statement and lifted the boy's shirt up, exposing his nipples. He leaned down, hot breath ghosting over one.

"You asked for it, remember? Horn rubbing is a very sensual part of troll romance." He whispered. And oh my gog, if John didn't know any better, he'd say that he was getting turned on by it. Oh gog, this was bad.

Karkat flicked a tongue out to lick at the small bud. It was already a bit stiff. Smirking, he heard little panicked moans coming out from John.

"Nnng…Too young. I'm too young for thii- Annngh.." John choked out. He couldn't believe the sounds that were coming out from him! But it felt so good, so sweet, so ment to be! He had to stop this, or it'll get super bad!

* * *

Bonk!

* * *

John winced as his forehead hit Karkats. The said troll was now cursing loudly, holding the welt. The child took this chance to abscond, running out of the room as fast as he could.

"Teehee! If you want more then catch me!" John laughed, running out passed the door. It took him a little while, but he heard the troll's Angry yells as he ran after. The chase begins!

* * *

John swerved passed a few passing-by trolls. He wanted to confuse Karkat as much as he could. He then turned to a park, hiding under a small slide.

'He'll never find me here!' He thought, chuckling. The angry stomps of Karkat could be heard from the swings. He was looking around for John.

"FUCK! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Karkat yelled, running torwards the opposite direction. 'Wow, that was easy.' The child thought, surprised by the density in the troll's head. He slowly crawled out from under the slide and walked around. A trolls from all around were gawking at him. He just smiled and waved at them, greeting the people with the kindest words. He bumped into someone, knocking them both down to the ground.

"Watch where your going, kidth." A bespectacled man gruffed, propping his elbows up to get a better look at the person who bumped into him. His jaws nearly dropped when he saw it was a.. Human.

"Oh sorry! It was a accident." John giggled. He stood up and hauled the man from off the ground. He looked really cool! He had two short horns and a cool pair of mis matched shades. "My names John, what's yours?"

"Thollux. Thollux Captor." Sollux smiled at the child.

"Well then, Thollux, you have a weird way of speaking!" John laughed, earning a playful glare from the taller.

"It's my dumb lisp. Can't be helped." He replied, looking away. John had bright blue eyes, so sweet and pure. He liked them.

"Hehe, well Sollux, I have to go hiding! Karkat's looking for me, were playing hide-and-seek!" John then hugged the kid and ran past him.

'What a weird kid. Wait, KK?' He thought, covering his cheeks with his hands. He couldn't help but feel a little flustered.

* * *

John was now running all around town. He heard Karkat call his name many times.

"JOHN, JOHN FUCKING EGBERT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hehe. I'll give him a clue!

"I'm over here~!" John sing-songed, He walked into a dark alley. Karkat would never find him here! He giggled but stopped when his eyes started watering. What's this smell.. Smoke? John turned his head to three trolls who had messy short hair, pulling big puffs of breath from thick paper-like tubes. He gulped.

"Oh, hehe.. Sorry! I didn't know anyone else was here.." He trailed off, noticing one of the troll's inching forward. It's eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

"I'll um, leave you guys alone now.. Sorry for disturbing!" John quickly turned on his heel to start running again but was stopped by a strong hold to his arm.

"Where do you think you going kid? You're coming with us." A gruff looking adult troll said. John started to struggle against the hold. He succeeded in one thing- knocking his own glasses on to the ground. Great! Now he couldn't see.

"N-no! Let me go! KARKAT! I'M OVER HERE! HEL-" John was cut off by a cloth shoved into his mouth. It tasted and smelt like pee. 'This is so gross..'

"Shut the fuck up and listen to whatever we say." The man growled. John felt tears prick at his eyes. 'I don't want to go with them!' he thought, shutting his tears back in. He had to be strong!

"JOHN YOU FUCKASS WHERE ARE YO- FUCK DAMNIT GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BULGEWHIFFS." Karkat screeched. Anger boiled in his veins. John was trying to suppress a sob and a man was holding onto him, sticking a cloth in his mouth. Before he could stomp over to them, they had disappeared. Right. In. front. Of. His. Eyes.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!" Karkat screamed, kicking the wall.

* * *

'Huh? Where am I… ' John sat up and clutched his head. It was pounding. 'Ow ow oww.' He thought, blinking. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out he wasn't wearing his glasses. Or clothes. Wait, what? No clothes?!

"K-Karkat? Sollux? Gamzee..? Taviee…?" John whimpered. Where was he? Why was he naked? All thought were broken when he heard footsteps.

"I see your awake, human. What a luxury, I usually don't see your kind. I must reward my slaves later. But now, my eyes are only on you." The man smirked, making John shiver unintentionally. He was creepy. No, he was really creepy.

"W-who are you?" The timid child was now stuttering and tumbling over his words, too afraid to think straight. He heard a chuckle.

"I am Jack Noir, you can call me master." A sly smirk was tainted on the man's face. John tried to scoot away from the man, but was shackled to the floor. What's going on!?

* * *

Jack had started to strip off his pants, peeling them off slowly. He then threw his boxers off. A thick 10 inch penis had bobbed it's way out. John's eyes widened.

"N-no.. I'm only thirteen!" He screamed, trying to back away as far as he could. He was stopped as Jack grabbed John by his raven locks. He was now struggling and yelling. Seeing this as a chance, Jack shoved his rod into the child's mouth. John gagged and tried to spit it out, but The man kept on shoving himself in. John started to cry freely now. Jack had been pumping his member into his mouth, almost choking the poor boy. John was sick. He hated it. He bit the man's dick, earning a strangled curse and a hard punch to his eye. The boy whimpered, tears overflowing his injured eye.

Jack just smirked and kept going. This boy would learn, he would learn fast. The man had kept thrusting into John's mouth. He was close. His semen had spurt into the child mouth, leading down his throat.

"Swallow or face a punishment." He chuckled darkly. Of course John spat it out, not wanting to drink that disgusting fluid. He coughed and gagged for a few seconds, allowing Jack to get a full view of the child's ass. He smirked and lined his dick up to the younger's hole. John didn't even realize until he had felt pain scorch down at his bottom.

"AAAH! S-STOP! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE-" John was cut off by his snot, choking him. He sobbed hard, feeling torn.

* * *

'Why did I play hide and seek with Karkat?' He thought. He was broken from his thought when he felt a pleasureable feeling. John shivered and let out a moan. Jack had taken this as a chance to throw a pill into his mouth.

"Aha, so I found it." Jack was grinning sadistically, hitting the same spot that had made John jump. The child was writhing and panting under him like a dog. A dirty bitch. HIS dirty bitch. His new whore. He would taint the boy, he would make him beg for more.

John mewled, his face getting hot. He didn't want to be like this, It just happened. The pill had made him feel hot and bothered, making him want more. When Jack hit that certain spot in his ass, he had turned into a sick slut. He didn't know the feeling, but knew it felt good. John pushed Jack down and started to ride him, taking his length fully. Up down, up and down. The patterns repeated until Jack had reached his climax. The child whimpered, feeling thick gooey substances fill him up. It leaked from his hole.

* * *

Jack threw the boy off of him and in front of a mirror. He made John spread his legs wide in front of the reflection. He made him look at himself panting as he stroked his writhing member.

"NNnnghhh..no..ah-Aaah!" John's moans were clear and pure. 'This is all just a bad dream, I'll wake up with Karkat soon..' the boy thought, closing his eyes.

Slap

"Don't you dare close your eyes, slut." Jack had slapped him on the cheek, a red welt forming.

* * *

'When will this end?'

* * *

uhh. jacks a pedophile in this i guess. lol XD


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about three days since John was abducted. Karkat couldn't stay still. He had tried searching for him everywhere, but to no hope, he was not found.

* * *

Ping

twinArmageddons started trolling CarcinoGenetist.

TA: Hey KK

CG: WHAT? WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SOLLUX.

TA: Calm your tits kk. I just wanted to ask a question. Don't laugh.

TA: Have you met a boy named.. John? He has blue eyes and pinkish skin. He doesn't have horns. I'm assuming he's human.

CG: OH MY GOG YOU SEEN HIM? WHERE?! IV'E BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT FUCKASS ALL DAY. HE JUST DISAPEARED WITH A BUNCH OF SMOKING FAGGOTS

TA: What?! Come over. Now. I think I have a way of tracking where he is.

TwinArmageddons ceased trolling CarcinoGenetist.

Karkat was now walking over to Sollux. His blood was pulsing, excitement filling his entire being. He'll get John back. He'll have him in his embrace once again.

* * *

When he reached Sollux's doorsteps, he was quickly pulled in.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Karkat was irritated.

"KK, pleathe don't yell. My earth are gonna thart hurting." The Gemini sighed and pulled the crabby troll down to his lab. When they got there, there was a sweater floating on top of a machine. It seemed to be analyzing something.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Karkat asked, moving closer.

"It's my thweater. It had John'th dna on it. I think one of hith hair fell off on me while he wath hugging me." Sollux blushed at the memory.

"HE WHAT?!" Karkat barked. What was his problem? Is he the boy's matesprit or something?

"KK, on the again. Pleathe. You don't even have the right to get mad over that, anywayth. It'th not like he'th your matethprit." Karkat lunged torwards him and tackled him onto the floor.

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU NOOK SUCKER. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU-" He was stopped by a beep. Sollux pushed him off and ran over to the machine.

"KK! I know where he is.. But your not going to like it." 'Neither am I..' Sollux thought, anger filling his mind. Who's trying to do this to him?!

* * *

John was back stage, itching at his legs. The thigh-high socks didn't please him. He had tears in his eyes. His cheeks were red and swollen, both face and ass. The child was wearing a VERY short pink mini skirt, frills closing at the ends. Underneath, he wore a thin pink thong. For his top, he wore a oversized collar shirt, shoulders baring and hands hidden from the sleeves length.

"M-master I don't think I want t-" John was cut off by a hard slap to his already wounded cheek. The boy fell to the floor and whimpered. He hated calling Jack master, he hated doing anything for him. He was his money maker. Jack would show him to people for money, let them use him. Tonight he was going to be sold in front of people. Tears started trailing down his cheeks. 'I want to go home. I want to be with my dad in my bed.' He sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest.

* * *

'I want to go back to Karkat.'

* * *

"Get your ass up. The make-up artist is calling." Jack shoved John down to a brightly lit room. John wiped his tears away, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone. He felt a hand pat his head.

"You poor little soul. Don't worry, I'll make you look beautiful." The women cooed, taking John's hand. They were soft and raw. "My name is Kanaya. I will be applying your make-up." She stated, simple and sweet. John nodded and sat in a chair in front of a well lit mirror. He almost gasped when he saw himself.

He had blotches of purple on his eyes and deep red welts on his cheeks.

"Is this really how I look like?" John whispered. He had tears flowing down his face. Kanaya saw this and papped his cheeks. It was always the young ones.

"I'm sure the person who buys you will be a caring one." Her voice was soft and motherly, but sounded tired. She must've been through this many times. Kanaya wiped the tears away from John's face and began applying foundation and concealer. After she's got all of his wounds hidden the best she could, she grabbed a tube of lip gloss and swished it across both tender lips. They seemed so broken and swollen. She didn't want to think about what had caused this, for she had already heard many tales from other children who came by. She moved onto John's eyelashes, applying mascara onto them. The once thin lanky lashes were now full and lovely. The child had looked like he was about to be put up for a rape contest, which was actually what this auctioning house was. Pretty much.

"John, you're done. You may leave." Kanaya's voice held sadness and pity. She hugged the boy before he left, meeting jack again.

* * *

"Well well well. Someone's looking pretty, aren't they?" He cooed. The sweet words sent cold shivers down the child's spine. He hated him. He wanted to run away. He had tried once, but that had been rewarded with punishments from things he didn't even know about.

* * *

John was shoved onto stage.

* * *

The crowd gawked at him as if he were treasure. They had lusty gazes. Well, he was a human after all. He had learned that his kind were like luxury tools.

Jack came out on stage, grabbing the child and sitting him down on the floor. John winced, his knees were still raw from last night's activity. Jack opened his legs, exposing the inside of those creamy thighs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this here is what you will be bidding on. A human. His face is not damaged, and he is still oh so tight." Jack circled the boy's entrance, teasing. John let out a soft whimper, causing the crowd to whistle. He averted his gaze from them and tried to look at the door.

"He makes the most lewdest sounds." The man now stroked John's member, making it bounce to life. He couldn't suppress the moan coming out from him. Besides, if he didn't act good, he'll be punished, again. The child bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, trying to look at pleasured as he could. His cheeks were flushed red by the actions.

"Bids start at five thousand!" Jack shouted, earning big uproars in the crowd. They kept shouting out prices. It was disgusting. Strangers that he didn't even know were going to be touching him yet again. He began to sob when Jack tweaked his nipples, making them hard. His makeup ran down his face along with the tears, salty black trails being left behind. He wanted this to be over. He hated his life. He hated Jack. He hated the strange men that gave him hungry looks.

Jack lowered his head to John's neck, sucking at the very same spot Karkat had kissed. The kiss that was so sweet, it didn't feel like this repulsive manner at all. He hated it.

"No.." John's whimper was barely audible. "No.. No. Don't touch me.." His voice was now heard over the crowd. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! KARKAT! ANYONE! PLEASE!" John was now screaming, pushing Jack away. He backed up to the corner of the stage. The man was growling, grabbing the child by the legs. One of his socks ripped, leaving a straight rip down the side of his thighs. He could do nothing but scream and flail after all, he couldn't see. Everything was blurry since he had dropped his glasses in the alley. John was broken from his thoughts when he felt a finger being jammed up his entrance. He let out a strangled cry. The crowd was screaming with lust.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, the man was twisting his finger inside him. He could here squishing and sloshy sounds. His legs were spread open at the crowd again forcefully. Jack had given him another pill.

* * *

"This item comes with a pack of submissive pills." Jack said, voice booming over the crowd. John felt hot and limp, his body wouldn't move. His erection was poking out of his thong and from underneath his short skirt.

"nnnghh.. st-stop..nyyaagh.." John couldn't manage to say any full sentences. Jack's fingers that used to disgust him had now turned into his toy, as they pushed in and out of his entrance. The child was drooling, eyes glazed over. In a few seconds, he came. His own semen had flown to his cheeks, making his already lewd looking face look even more naughty.

* * *

"GET YOUR FUCKING BULGE RUBBING HANDS AWAY FROM JOHN"

Sollux has pulled the child away from Jack and started running out the door. Blue and red electric flashes began at the entrance, opening both wooden doors. He rushed outside to the curb, settling John down in his arms.

* * *

"S-Sollux?" John whimpered, tears starting.

"Thooth. It'th all ok. We're here. We came back to get you." Sollux pulled John close and papped him on the back. The boy just shuddered and began sobbing onto the gemini's shoulder. He felt safe again. He felt warm and tingly, even if he was in torn thigh-highs and a short skirt. Sollux didn't care. He just wanted to comfort the poor child.

* * *

Karkat stomped up the stage and faced the crowd.

"YOU FUCKASSES CAN SUCK MY BULGE YOU PERVERTED DISGUSTING FUCKS." Karkat threw his classical middle finger up at them. He then turned torwards Jack, who ahd now sprouted wings. Before he could get a chance at him, the man had disappeared.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK AND FUCK!" the troll screamed. Why did he always disappear? He wanted to fucking kill him, to ebat the shit out of the worthless thing for what he did to John. Wait.. What did he actually do? Karkat growled and stormed out of the auction house. He ran to the curb where John and Sollux were at. He felt his heart drop a little when he saw the scene.

The Gemini troll had held John in his arms, the child cradled in his warm embrace.

"TIME TO GO FUCKER. GO HOME, I'LL TAKE CARE OF JOHN." Karkat seethed. It irritated him seeing the two so close. He pulled the boy out of Sollux's grasp and stomped off.

"What'th hith problem?" Sollux stood up and walked home. He wanted to be with John more. He wanted to get to know him.

* * *

"Hehe. Red feelings are a must in every troll's life, right?" With that, he continued on in the blaring of car horns and city lights.

* * *

oh my gosh, is this another love blooming? Don't worry, the main pairing will definately be johnkat. I just wanted to make Karkat a little Jealous X3


	5. Chapter 5

When Karkat reached his hive, he gently laid John down on the living room sofa. He scowled. The boy was covered in bruises and welts. That was only on the top of his body, the troll had yet to find out the other injuries and scars the child had. Karkat got up and walked over to the closet, grabbing a first-aid kit. He came back and sat beside the sleeping human and opened the box. He took out a bottle of alcohol, some gauze, bandaids, and a few white puffy sheets. Taking John's oversized collar shirt off, he started treating the child's wounds, earning little groans from him. When he finished with the upper part of the body, he moved down to John's thighs. They had purple marks that resembled fingers.

* * *

That fucking bastard did this to him.

* * *

He slid the thong and skirt off. When he brushed against the inside of the child's thighs, his hands were stuck between them. John had clamped his legs together. Karkat looked up to see the boy's face. The once closed eyes were now wide open. They were full of pure frozen fear. John began shaking, tears in the corner of his swollen eyes. His bottom lip was quivering.

* * *

"N-no.. Please. I'll be good master, I promise.." Master? What the fuck? What is he talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about John, it's me. Kar-" Before he could finish, John started whimpering. The boy had pulled himself off the couch and onto the floor. He was on his knees, hands behind his back obediently. His once pure happy blue eyes were now dull and had barely any color in them. They seemed to have the life sucked out of them. The child seemed to be waiting for Karkat to do something. His lips that were bruised and cracked were slightly apart, tongue poking out. It was as if he was waiting for something to be put into his mouth.

John had no clue that it was the troll who had embraced him once, full of sweet feelings. He had only thought about the fear creeping up on his spine, thinking that it was Jack in front of him. That he would be replaying his life in hell, being used by him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his raw cheek. He tensed under the touch, it felt so.. Familiar. It was as if he was being loved once again. Just one simple touch would usually never make him feel this way. John lifted his head up a bit and glanced up at the figure in front of him. He could make out two bright candy-corn colored nubs.

"K-karkat..?" He choked out. He couldn't believe it. Karkat had taken him back. Then the memories came flooding in. Sollux was also there at the time when he was being torn away from the disgusting place. He had comforted him. He'd have to thank the troll later.

* * *

"KARKAT! KARKAT KARKAT KARKAT!" John kept repeating the kid's voice, tears trailing down his already dirtied face. He was so happy.

Karkat felt his heart tear a bit. John seemed so fragile, so broken. He could only rub the child's back softly, cooing soft words.

"Yes John, it's me. Took you long enough." The troll's voice was unusually kind. It felt warm.

"Well duh, I couldn't see.." John hiccupped. He really did wish he could have his glasses back on his face so that he could see the troll. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt something being pushed onto the bridge of his nose.

His glasses! He could see again!

"Oh my gosh! You found my glasses?! Thanks Karkles!" John chirped, returning to his former happy self. The boy was smiling at him, blue eyes slowly lighting up again. Karkat couldn't hold back a warm smile. He finally had the boy back with him, he wouldn't let ANYONE take him away.

"What the fuck!" Karkat groaned as he was being pushed onto the couch by a big bear hug. His knee accidentally scraped on the inside of the child's thighs. John clamped his legs together, red coating his face.

"W-where are my clothes?!" John stuttered, moving away from the troll. He looked down at himself and turned pale. Jacks actions didn't leave him as the pure tidy boy as he was when he met him. He tainted him. John reached down to his thighs and rubbed at the purple welts. He bit back a cry. It hurt, a lot. He then brought his hand up to his cheek, tentatively. He felt a crusty substance on his cheek, along with a raw bruise. He quickly got up and ran to the sliding mirror door, examining himself. The substance on his face was a slightly translucent white.

"What? W-why?!" John panicked. He had taken a lot of blows from the man, but he didn't think that he'd look so.. Torn. Broken. Fragile.. Hurt. Disgusting. He couldn't stop the salty tears running down his stained face. He brung his hands up to his eyes and started whimpering sadly.

What if no one wanted to see him anymore? Would Dave turn away? His bestest friend in the whole entire world? Would his dad ever look at him with the same caring smile? Would Gamzee and Tavros still handout their hands for him? Will his friendship rip apart right before his eyes? Would Sollux never talk to him?

Would Karkat still want to be next to him?

All these thoughts made him sob harder. He hated crying. He hated Jack. He hated how he looked.

* * *

Karkat took a few minutes and reached out for the boy. He nudged John's head onto his own shoulder, letting him release his emotions on his now damp sweater.

"John, give it a few days of treating. You'll be back to normal." Karkat was now brushing his fingers through the child's soft locks. He could feel his sweater dampening, but he could care less. All he wanted right now was to hold John, to tell him it was all ok.

John pulled back. He had his eyes on his lap.

"Do you still want to be my friend? Even if I look like some beat-up used dirty loser?" Karkat gritted his teeth at the words. John was not Beaten up, nor was he dirty. He was NOT a loser.

"You stupid fuck, I could care less about how you look. You let me feel all sorts of fuck assery emotions. I want to be there with you all the time." He bit his lip. He knew the child would object.

For a second the human let the words sink in. John smiled a bit. "Hehe, Karkat I'm not a homosexual." He wiped his tears away and pushed back on the troll's shoulder.

"I fucking know." He whispered. Hurt laced his grumpy tone. John realized this and wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck. He nuzzled his head onto Karkat's chest and smiled. A faint red dusted at the tip of his ears. The troll was tense for a few seconds before relaxing. John had already felt a bit better. He tried to erase the memories of his last few days.

He was snapped from his thoughts as he felt a hand under his thighs and back. He squirmed a bit but was too tired to say anything. He was carried bridal-style to the guest bedroom. Karkat had tucked him in. Feeling the warm fluffy blankets, John couldn't help but to let out a blissful mewl. His eyes were shut and his breathing was evening out.

"Khhh…karkaaht..?" Half of John was already indulged into a beautiful dream.

"What?" The troll looked back to the half sleeping child. He could see slight drool on the side of the boy's mouth.

"I love you." Karkat felt his heart flutter. "But I'm not a homosexual.. Hehe." The troll rolled his eyes. A few minutes later he was gazing at the child's face. He looked so happy, so serene under all those bruises and welts. He had a light smile tugging onto his sleeping face. Karkat could also feel the slumbering feeling crawl up onto him. He laid his head down next to John's leg and held the child's hand. It was warm and raw. He was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, but he didn't mind. He was happy that he could be by John's side.

* * *

"I love you too."

uhh lol sorry about the HUGE wait. I had forgotten how I wanted to wrap this little part up XD poor John, I wonder why I made him go through that DX I hope I don't lose any followers because of it lol! I'll be trying to update more. PINKIE PROMISES! (Sorry for any miss-spelled words and clumped up paragraphs DX)


End file.
